


Holiday Rush

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: The Gents need to do some last minute gift-shopping.





	Holiday Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

“Alright, gents. You both know why we’re here.” Geoff spoke with authority as he stood before the two sleepy-eyed men, hands on his hips.

“Because you hate us?” Ryan offered, sipping his coffee and wondering just how the tattooed man—notoriously not a morning person—was so wide awake at barely eight in the morning.

“No, of course not. Don’t be a dickhead.”

“Why else would you make us come to the mall at eight in the morning the Monday before Christmas?” Jack questioned, taking a step closer to the other two in order to avoid the rushing crowds.

“Alright, not my best plan. But I finally got Gavin to spill his big secret he won’t shut the fuck up about last night, and it turns out that Team Lads bought us Christmas presents. So we have to do the same for them. But better, because we’re the Gents and we’re better.” Geoff ran a hand through his hair, taking a drink from his own coffee. “Alright?”

“I postponed driving my family to Georgia for this?” Ryan asked, looking around the crowded mall. “Fuck this, I’m going home.”

“You leave this mall without a present and you’re fired.” Geoff snapped, frowning. “Look, we’ll split the work so it’ll be easy. I’ll get something for Gavin. Jack, you get something for Michael, he lived with you once. And Ryan, you, uh…” Ryan only stared, quirking one eyebrow slightly. “You and Ray have the same first initial, so you get something for him.”

Ryan and Jack exchanged a glance, rolling their eyes before turning back to Geoff. “Are you sure this isn’t just because you hate us?”

“Keep up the attitude and I’m going to make you get stuff for the rest of the office. Come on.” Waving an arm, he led the reluctant pair through the crowded mall.

They moved through the crowded mall, in and out of stores, losing and finding and losing each other. Occasionally they’d hold up potential gifts for inspection by the other two and ultimate approval or disapproval by Geoff. Unsurprisingly, he’d given himself the easiest task, quickly popping into a store and picking up a gift for Gavin, done almost before the other two men could even begin to consider what to get.

“Man, what is Ray even into besides video games?” Ryan questioned, looking over a display of portable headphones. “He doesn’t drink, he doesn’t go out places much, he doesn’t travel… Hell, I can’t even get him a game, because he gets them free at work.” He sighed, rubbing his temples. “Any luck with Michael, Jack?”

“I have no idea.” Jack looked over his shoulder, sighing. “Goddamn Geoff and his ideas.”

“How the hell did the lads even know what to get us?”

They pondered the idea, before shaking it off and heading on to the next store. “Maybe I’ll get Michael a book? I don’t know what he reads, though. A movie? Eh, but he has HuluPlus…”

“Just get him alcohol, I’m sure he’ll appreciate a fine bottle of wine or whiskey.” Ryan suggested, frowning. “I could get Ray some mineral water? I don’t know.”

“No drinks!” Geoff called, walking over to the pair and crossing his arms, the bag with his gift for Gavin dangling mockingly from his fingertips.

“Geoff, if you have such a great idea for what to get them, why don’t you just get it?” Jack demanded, putting down the book he’d been holding and turning to frown at the tattooed man.

“Shit, I don’t know what to get those two fuckers. That’s why I’m making you guys do it.”

Ryan rolled his eyes while Jack groaned. “Thanks, asshole.”

“Any time, guys.”

–

After far too many hours at the mall, they finally found gifts that seemed appropriate for the lads and were also Geoff-approved. Jack offered to take them home and wrap them, promising to bring the gifts to the party Geoff was hosting that night and distribute them. The tattooed man agreed easily, mentioning he’d tell Michael and Ray to come by a little earlier on so that they weren’t exchanging gifts in front of people who hadn’t actually been given anything.

With three wrapped presents in his arms, Jack was tempted to make a joke about being Santa Claus as he rang the doorbell to Geoff’s house. Instead, however, he just set them down as Griffon let him in, accepting her hug and holiday wishes. Ryan wasn’t far behind him, taking some of the load from his arms and the two of them making their way to the living room. Ray, Gavin, and Michael were there already, sitting on the couch and talking as Jack and Ryan entered the room.

The gents set their presents down, Geoff soon joining them, the three sitting on the opposite couch. The tattooed man leaned forward, clearing his throat. “So, should we exchange gifts?” He asked, gesturing to the three presents Jack had carried in.

“Gifts?” Gavin questioned, looking over to the wrapped packages. His eyes suddenly lit up and he snickered. “You  _believed_  me? You mong!”

“Wait, what?” Jack was on his feet, staring incredulously between Geoff and Gavin. “You put us through… we were at the mall… You guys didn’t…” He seemed incapable of forming words, so Ryan took over.

“We spent the entire fucking day at the mall getting Geoff-approved gifts for you guys because Gavin told him that you three had gotten stuff for us!”

Jack was still trying to form a complete sentence, Geoff staring slack-jawed at the three snickering young men on the couch. Finally, Ray calmed down from laughing, shaking his head.

“Why would we do that? We never talked about giving gifts. We didn’t get you guys anything.” He offered, looking towards Gavin.

“I made it up ‘cause Geoff seemed convinced I had a secret!” The Brit added in, stifling his laughter with his hand, unable to help the giggles despite the murder he saw in the Gents’ eyes.

That murder turned abruptly to mirth, however, as an idea dawned on Geoff. “Well, Lads…” He began, tone ominous. “You can go back on the 26th and return these, then.”

All the humor immediately left the situation for the three younger men, trepidation-filled glances being exchanged between them. “Wait, you can’t be serious.”

“Oh, but I am.”

It was the gents’ turn to laugh.


End file.
